


Eddie Kaspbrak Gets a Girl

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Coming Out, Multi, aged up losers, bevs a mom, lowkey angsty, theres a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: And Richie Tozier Starts a Band.





	Eddie Kaspbrak Gets a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> all typos will be edited eventually x

Eddie barely spoke to the Losers anymore, his days with them filtered out with useless excuses that they all knew were down to his new girlfriend. Emily Owens was pretty and prissy and Richie couldn’t fucking stand her. Her perfectly braided blonde hair and long painted nails, ironed skirts and shirts. Richie glared across the cafeteria where Eddie sat with her and her fucking friends. His eyes wondered aimlessly to the empty seventh seat at their table.

“R-richie had a b-brilliant idea” Bill dragged Richie’s attention towards him. 

“What is it?” Bev asked, watching Richie with caution. She’d become a complete mother hen to Richie, with the absence of his own he needed her. 

“We could start a band,” Richie said quietly, which was unusual for him even in current circumstances, “Bill can play bass, Ben’s been playing drums and I’ve been teaching Mikey guitar”. 

“I’ll do your sound stuff” Stan suggested and Richie’s face lit up properly. 

“That’s fucking brilliant Stan!” Richie called, earning some eye rolls from passers by. Richie couldn’t give a shit, he didn’t actually expect the others to get behind this little idea of his. 

“We could do covers and stuff, even though I know Richie writes his ow-“ Ben started to say but Richie cut him off.

“No one wants to hear my shit, covers is a good start” Richie waved his hand.

“W-we could puh-practice in my garage?” Bill suggested and Richie all but burst. Bev smiled at him, it was good to see Richie like this. Her eyes wavered towards Eddie, who was smiling at his girlfriend. They all missed him but they couldn’t do anything about it. 

“See you losers at four then” Stan stood up, taking his lunch tray with him. 

“See ya Stanley” Richie called, again earning looks from people around him. 

“This is fucking sick, thanks Billy” Richie said, standing up himself. He now towered a brilliant six foot one, long limbs making him lanky. He had been able to swap his coke bottles glasses for more modern ones and he grew his hair out long and curly. People still new Richie for being a fucking trashmouth but he also got another type of attention from people. Girls started to find him attractive and whilst he could appreciate a good looking girl nothing ever stuck, unlike Eddie and Emily. 

“Bye Losers, love you” Richie sent them all a kiss and sauntered out of the cafeteria. Catching Eddie’s eyes, his persona dropped slightly. Eddie managed an awkward smile which Richie couldn’t bring himself to reciprocate, so he left and turned his mind to their new band. 

—

The Losers started to grow some popularity, playing at Derry concerts. Their sound was entirely made up from their own creative juices, Richie had snickered at this saying. 

“Hey Tozier” Gretta Bowie approached him in the hallway, her obnoxious chewing ringing through his ears.

“Gretta, what a pleasure” Richie feigned his charm. 

“Can you play at my party next weekend? You and your little band” Gretta asked and Richie considered it for a moment. He wanted nothing more than to say no to Gretta but it could gain the Losers some popularity. Despite them doing okay for themselves, performing down the park wasn’t the goal.

“Are you sure it’s your type of music?” Richie said in a condescending tone.

“Listen, you get free beer. I just need some music” she said, popping a bubble rudely.

“I don’t drink” Richie said, smirk quirking at his lips.

“Twenty bucks and the rest of you get free beer then?” She suggested, was she really begging? 

“Fine, what time do you want us there?” Richie asked, the twenty bucks swung the deal.

“Eight, see you there loser” with that she strolled off, her chewing echoing off the walls. Now Richie had to break the news to the others.

——  
“So we’re playing at Gretta Bowie’s party next Saturday” Richie just came out with it, without any tact. The Losers stared at him. 

“She offered twenty bucks and free beer so I kinda just said yes,” Richie scratched his neck, “let’s make the fucking most of it”. 

“F-fine, but you c-can’t drink” Bill joked, they all knew Richie didn’t drink anyway. 

“Let’s get practising assholes” Mike said, grabbing his guitar. 

“I made shirts!” Bev announced as she entered Bill’s garage. In her arms were black shirts, she unfolded one and showed them proudly. In her very neat sowing, the word Losers written in red splayed across the chest. She seriously had a career in this.

“They’re fucking sick Bev! Do you know that I love you and would give my entire life for you?” Richie said, taking the shirt she threw at him. It even had his name on the top of the collar at the back.

“I gathered” she winked, they all immediately stripped and tried on their t shirts.

“We look like a real band!” Ben said enthusiastically, making heart eyes across the room at Bev. Richie noticed a spare one in Bev’s arms. 

“It was a kind of natural reflex, I just thought of him” she said quietly, placing the seventh t shirt down. 

“It’s okay, we all do” Ben said, resting his drumsticks. Richie grabbed his smokes, gesturing to Bev and she nodded. 

“You know he’s going to be there right, Emily’s good friends with Gretta” Bev said as they say in Richie’s truck, her feet up on the dash. Richie nodded, taking a long drag. He could hear music flowing from Bill’s garage. 

“We’ll have to fucking show him what he’s missing” Richie said, throwing his cigarette away and following Bev back to the others. 

—-

After a few covers, that the people at Gretta’s party seemed to actually enjoy, they all decided to get a drink before finishing up for the night. 

“I’ll just have soda” Richie said and Bev poured soda into a red cup. A fucking red cup how cliche. The others grabbed a beer, Bev putting some sparkly stuff into her cup. 

“Excuse me” a familiar voice said from behind Richie, he moved out of the way to see Emily.

“You haven’t seen my boyfriend have you?” Emily questioned, seemingly putting emphasis on the boyfriend part.

“Hey Em” Eddie said, entering the room. 

“Oh there you are, Gretta wants to know if we’re staying over tonight?” Emily asked, lacing her hand in Eddie’s. Richie’s grip tightened on his cup. Bev’s fingers flitted over his knuckles as Bill patted his back.

“Uh- I haven’t drank so I’m going to go home later. But you say if you want” Eddie said, the Losers pulled their attention away from the conversation. 

“I’m going for a smoke” Richie said, taking out his cigarettes and leaving the kitchen abruptly. He leaned against the wall, protecting the flame from the wind as he lit his cigarette. 

“Richie” he heard a small voice and almost took off in the other direction. 

“Eddie” was all he replied, not turning his head. 

“You guys sounded great” Eddie said, Richie finally looked over at his old best friend. Eddie had changed slightly over the last few months, he was still five foot whatever but he had thickened with muscle and he even started to grow his hair out. 

“Thanks” Richie curtly replied. 

“Uh- yeah, still smoking? I thought you quit?” Eddie asked, was their concern laced in his voice? 

“I tried, didn’t work” Richie knew his tone was so blunt but what did Eddie expect? 

“I miss you guys” Eddie’s voice was barely above a whisper but Richie heard it as if he was screaming through a megaphone. 

“You’re the one that fucking left us” Richie was frustrated now, dragging his hands through his curly hair. 

“I never wanted to, it’s just Emil-“ Eddie started but Richie waved a hand to cut him off.

“I don’t fucking care about her Eddie” Richie snapped. Eddie stared at him with those wide brown eyes. Richie had been so in love with those eyes. 

“I’ve got to go, we got another song” Richie stubbed out his cigarette and brushed past Eddie.

“We all miss you too Eds” Richie said without thinking and then disappeared inside to perform their last song. 

“This one reminds us of a friend we used to have” Richie announced once they had all set up. He saw Eddie standing by the doorway with Emily and Richie played the first chord to Stacey’s Mom. The party seemed to love it, Richie flung himself around and even started grinding on Bill during a vocal break. Bill pushed him away playfully and Richie laughed a carefree bellowing laugh. Music was one of the only things that made Richie happy and he was allowed to appreciate that. 

“You sure you’re okay to drive home Trashmouth?” Bev asked, plucking his cigarette from his mouth and taking a drag herself. 

“Leave me the fuck alone” Richie heard a shout then he saw Eddie stumbling out the house with keys in his right hand. 

“Eddie please” Emily called after him, Richie watched for a second but then Eddie opened his car and Richie wasn’t having any of that.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Richie asked, Eddie glared up at him. 

“I want to go home” Eddie said, attempting to get past Richie.

“He never drinks, I don’t drive and he’s refusing to stay here” Emily looked almost bored, if it wasn’t for her frantic speech Richie would’ve thought she didn’t care.

“Go and get in my truck” Richie ordered Eddie, grabbing the keys out of the smaller boys hand.

“I’ll get him home, then he can get his car in the morning” Richie told Emily. 

“Thank you Richie, I’ll call you tomorrow Eddie” she said but Eddie was already walking away. Richie got into his truck, bidding farewell to the others and slamming the door behind him. Eddie sat with his head down, arms crossed in front of himself.

“You’re an asshole Eddie Kaspbrak. She cares abou-“ Richie started as he began the journey to his.

“You don’t know shit Tozier so don’t fucking start” Eddie bit back. Richie shook his head, staring out onto the road. He heard Eddie swearing quietly.

“What now?” Richie turned to him briefly.

“If my mom sees me like this she’ll kill me Richie you know how she is, fuck fuck” Eddie was flapping, his small hands running through his hair. 

“That’s why you’re staying at mine” Richie said casually, as if it was nothing. It wouldn’t have been months ago but it was different now. They were different.

“Richie I can’t” Eddie squeaked, embarrassment evident in his voice. 

“Just shut up and appreciate my gesture” Richie tried to joke but he really wasn’t in the mood. He parked his truck and helped Eddie out of the passenger side. He knew his parents would be asleep, his mom probably passed out on the coach. 

“You have my bed, I’ll sleep on the floor” Richie said as he led Eddie to his room, not that he needed it. Eddie knew his house inside out.

“I need to tell you something” Eddie looked at him for a second before his eyes trailed all over Richie’s bedroom.

“I don’t want to fucking talk Eds, just go to sleep. I’ll take you to Gretta’s tomorrow morning before I start work” Richie cut him off, pulling a sleeping bag out and laying it on the floor.   
Richie woke up to his alarm with a sore neck and back, reaching up onto his bedside table he retrieved his glasses and put them on. Standing up and stretching out, he remembered last night. But there was no Eddie in his bed, only a note.

‘Thank you Richie, left early  
\- E’

Richie crumpled up the note and tossed his across the room, making an audible noise out of anger. Fucking Eddie crawling back into his life in a night and breaking his heart again. Richie dressed quickly for work, not giving a single fuck to his actual appearance. 

—  
Richie parked up, Bev jumping out of the passenger seat and grabbing her backpack.

“I can’t believe it’s nearly the end of junior year already. We’ll be seniors soon Rich” Bev said, staring at the school they’d spent the last few years. 

“Well shit Bev, way to make a manchild cry” Richie joked and she shoved him. They walked into school together, chatting away aimlessly as they reached Richie’s locker. 

“I think Ben’s going to ask me out” Bev said quietly and Richie called out, almost silencing the hall until everyone realised it was just Trashmouth Tozier.

“Fucking finally, I’m happy for you two” Richie grinned, pulling Bev into a side hug and planting a kiss on her curly ginger hair. Richie’s eyes moved to behind Bev and focused on an almost unrecognisable figure walking along the hall. Eddie held his notebooks tightly against his chest, he had bags under his eyes and his hair was messier than he’d ever seen it. Richie could see that look of intense worry on Eddie’s face that he hated.

“I heard him and Emily broke up, he ended it with her” Bev told Richie but Richie was more focused on the sad eyes that met his. 

“Talk to him, you’re the only one that can” Bev whispered, almost a pleading in her voice. 

“Eddie” Richie called and the smaller boy whipped around so quickly he almost fell over.

“Meet me by my truck after school” Richie told him and Eddie nodded quickly. Bev smiled at him, a ‘thank you’ on her lips.   
Richie itched with anticipation as he leant against his truck with a cigarette. He picked at his thumbnail and stopped instantly when he saw Eddie approaching him.

“You don’t have to do this y’know” Eddie said quietly, shuffling his feet. He always did this when nervous. 

“Just get in Eds” the nickname rolled off Richie’s tongue automatically, both of the boys shock was evident. Eddie listened, pulling himself into Richie’s passenger side. 

“You need to clean your car” Eddie joked as they pulled out of school, Richie rolled his eyes. 

“It’s lived in” Richie replied but there was no malice behind his voice now. Eddie had missed Richie more than he cared to admit. 

“Can we go somewhere quiet?” Eddie asked and Richie nodded, not looking away from the road. Richie’s music was playing softly through the radio and for the first time in months Eddie didn’t feel uncomfortable in the silence. Richie parked up at the top of a hill, a few parking bays to his left and a small path in front of them. 

“Come on Kaspbrak, move your ass” Richie gestured for Eddie to follow him down the small track. It led to a bench that slightly looked over Derry, Eddie sat down next to where Richie lazed over the seat.

“It’s fucking peaceful up here, I like to come here alone. Don’t even bring Bev up here” Richie said after a few minutes of silence.

“We could go somewhere else” Eddie thought that Richie meant he hadn’t wanted to share it with him.

“First time I came up here I knew I wanted to show you, you just popped into my mind. But you were so wrapped up with Emily that I never got the chance” Richie continued, eyes never straying from in front of him.

“I led her on, I’m an awful fucking person Rich but I led her on. I liked her but never enough, I think I was always trying to be something I’m not y’know. Like there’s this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that something’s wrong with me but I don’t know what it is” Eddie blurted out causing Richie to turn to him. 

“You were with her for four months Eddie, how could you not like her?” Richie asked.

“We kissed Richie and that’s it, I could never- bring myself to do anything else because I wasn’t attracted to her,” Eddie scrunched the front of his hair, “it makes me sound like an asshole but I don’t know how to explain it without the possibility of you running off and leaving me stranded here”. Richie was silent for a second, milling over Eddie’s words.

“Just say it” was all Richie managed.

“I don’t think I like girls Richie, and that’s why I pushed you all away because I’m terrified of who I am. I didn’t want you being friends with a fucking queer like me” Eddie said the words like he was swallowing poison, his throat closing in on itself and everything sounded so tight. 

“You think we’d give a fuck? You seriously think that any of the losers would’ve fucking exiled you for fancying boys?” Richie’s full attention was on Eddie now. Eddie felt embarrassed, his small hands twining themselves together. 

“You don’t care?” Eddie asked quietly, his voice almost falling into the air.

“Of course I fucking don’t Eds” Richie’s entire grudge fell away when he saw how terrified Eddie actually was. His arm reached over Eddie’s shoulder and pulled him in for the hug. Richie felt wet patches gathering at the front of his shirt so he stroked a hand through Eddie’s hair. Then breathing grew ragged and Richie sat up, suddenly alarmed.

“Your aspirator Eddie! Where is it?” Richie spoke frantically but Eddie shook his head.

“Don’t carry it with me” he said between huge breaths and suddenly Eddie was going pale with how fast his breathing was. 

“Wait” Richie bolted up, running as fast as his long limbs would take him back to his car. He rummaged around the glove box, grabbing the spare aspirator and returning to Eddie who was still breathing rapidly. Richie knelt in front of him and shoved the damn thing in Eddie’s mouth, rough fingers on Eddie’s cheek. After a couple of puffs, Eddie’s breathing finally went back to normal.

“You have a spare one?” Was all Eddie could ask, Richie laughed lowly.

“I’ve had it for years, it just kinda stays with me” Richie said, leaving the aspirator wrapped his Eddie’s small hands. 

“That’s-“ Eddie didn’t finish, just stared at Richie for a second.

“Let me get you home” Richie said, helping Eddie up from the bench. They were quiet for the trip, Richie watched Eddie place the aspirator back into the glove box, he smiled slightly at this. 

“Join us for lunch tomorrow?” Richie said when he pulled up outside Eddie’s house. 

“If you’ll have me” Eddie smiled up at him, grabbing his backpack and turning away from Richie’s truck.

“Thank you so much Rich” he said earnestly before heading to his house. Richie wouldn’t be surprised in Mrs K was having kittens because her son hadn’t come back yet.

—

“They want us to play at senior prom?” Richie asked, tuning his guitar. 

“Yeah, apparently their were some seniors at Gretta’s party and they liked us” Ben informed them. 

“Fuh-fucking hell” Bill’s shock was evident.

“Why do you all look like Richie’s shown you his dick?” Bev announced, walking into the garage with Eddie in tow. It had taken a few days to get it to feel like normal with Eddie being back but now it was natural again. 

“That’s reserved for you Bevvie” Richie said, grabbing his crotch as a joke. 

“I’d rather die Richie” Bev said monotonously. Eddie snickered at this. 

“Guess we’ll have to fucking do it, only if Eds wears a dress for me” Richie threw Eddie a wink and he groaned.

“Don’t call me that trashmouth” Eddie said, taking a seat on the couch next to Bev. 

“I’m wounded, fucking wounded” Richie threw himself on top of Bev and Eddie, the pair complaining loudly. 

“S-stop it R-Richie we got to puh-practice” Bill was still laughing at him though. 

— 

“Bev, can I tell you something?” Richie asked quietly, taking a drag of his smoke. 

“Course you can Rich” Bev was good at sensing Richie’s mood, knew when to be serious and when he needed a light teasing.

“If I tell you this please don’t freak out, I get if you don’t like it but I need to get it out” Richie told her and he still wasn’t making eye contact, “I think I might, might like boys and girls? I didn’t realise it was a thing but-“ 

“Of course it’s a thing Rich, it’s called being bisexual! And I wouldn’t freak out Rich, I love you like you’re an annoying little brother I never had” she pulled him in for a hug, she smelled like strawberries and cigarettes. 

“That’s a nice sentiment Bev, love ya loser” Richie said, taking her cigarette as he’d finished his own. 

“How’d you figure it out?” Bev watched him, knowledge in her eyes. She wasn’t stupid, had most things figured out - especially Richie.

“That’s for me to know Ms Marsh” Richie had an accent so that was the signal this conversation was over. 

— 

“You’re wearing a suit” Eddie’s mouth was agape, staring at Richie.

“I’m wearing dress pants and a shirt Eds, I don’t think it’s the same thing” Richie joked, looking down at Eddie. He was wearing a pale pink shirt with black slacks and polished dress shoes. 

“You scrub up well yourself Eds” Richie joked, poking Eddie’s cheek. The smaller boy swatted Richie’s hand away but couldn’t hide the blush creeping over his cheeks.

“Let’s get going, I promised Bev a dance to one of your songs” Eddie pulled Richie’s arm, shouting a goodbye to his mother. 

“You’re dancing with Bev and not me? I’m heartbroken Eddie Spaghetti” Richie clutched his heart, before dropping his hand to open the door for Eddie.

“Since when did you turn into a gentleman?” Eddie winked at him, climbing into Richie’s truck.

“Just get your ass in there, I got places to be” Richie shut the door behind him and jogged over to his own side, door creaking when he shut it. The kit was all bundled in the back, Stan would help him sort it out. Stan had proved himself as a brilliant sound guy, his logical and intense thinking became a god send to their potential mess of a band. The guys all met him outside, grabbing their instruments. Ben was using the school’s drums as it proved easier. 

“Let’s do this Losers!” Richie shouted, leading them all inside.   
By their fourth song of the night, the Seniors seemed pretty fucking happy with the Losers performance. 

“Now here’s one for all the lovers in the audience” Richie said, emphasising lovers and throwing a wink out there. He spotted Eddie and Bev dancing, both of them laughing at Eddie’s lack of height compared to Bev. Eddie looked up at the stage and caught eyes with a Richie, who beamed at him. Eddie’s expression was ecstatic and in that moment Richie felt a tug at his core, he felt so much adoration. They finished the song, Eddie and Bev breaking apart with a loud laugh. 

“Now our last song for tonight is a personal favourite of mine, go fuc-,” Richie watched the principal give him a look, “Go absolutely crazy!”. Richie strung the first chord of Buddy Holly and almost immediately got into the swing of the song, jumping around the stage and singing into Bill’s mic. 

“I don’t care what they say about us anyway,” Richie sang whilst catching Eddie’s eye, “I don’t care ‘bout that!”. They finished the song, whilst Richie was practically serenading Eddie. 

“Thank you Derry High, you’ve been amazing!” Richie shouted before running off the stage for some water. 

“Shit! That felt fucking awesome!” Richie shouted, clapping his hands on Mike’s shoulders. He loved the buzz he always got after a performance. 

“You guys smashed it!” He heard Eddie shout as him and Bev approached them. Richie went for him immediately, throwing his arm around Eddie’s shoulder. 

“Cute cute cute!” Richie said, planting a kiss on Eddie’s cheek. Richie wasn’t focusing on Bev so he missed her fond smile at the pair of them.   
“You were great tonight Richie” Eddie said quietly once they were in Richie’s truck alone.

“Thank you Eds” Richie bit back a grin.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you happier” there was something in Eddie’s voice Richie didn’t recognise.

“Trust me Eds, there are things that make me just as happy” Richie turned his head briefly to look at Eddie. Eddie was smiling back at him, cheeks slightly red and hair tousled from hugs goodbye from the losers. He looked beautiful, Richie thought to himself. 

“Yeah like video games and jokes about fucking my mom” Eddie cracked a smirk and Richie winked at him. 

“Your mom definitely makes me just as happy Eddie Spaghetti” Richie joked, ignoring his thoughts about Eddie. Richie pulled up outside Eddie’s house, suddenly not wanting him to go. 

“Eddie, can I tell you something?” Richie said, his grip tightening ever so slightly on the wheel. 

“Of course Rich” there was Eddie’s genuine caring voice. 

“I think I might like boys and girls, I didn’t realise it was a thing but-“ Richie cut himself off and then he felt Eddie’s soft hand on top of his own. 

“You’ve always got me trashmouth, no matter who you like” Eddie softly spoke, his entire attention on Richie. Richie looked at their hands together, feeling himself burn up. 

“Thank you Eds, now get back to your mom before I do” Richie said, turning to find Eddie watching him with that fond expression he sees on Ben’s face when looking at Bev. 

“Richie, can I stay at yours tonight?” Eddie asked, eyeing his house briefly. 

“On towards the house of Tozier we go!” Richie shouted in an English accent, starting his car up again. When they reached his, Richie threw all his shit in his closet and attempted to make his bed so Eddie wouldn’t be freaked out. 

“Richie, your room is a mess constantly there’s no need to worry now” Eddie laughed as Richie looked flushed from tidying. 

“Did you want to borrow a t shirt? I mean it won’t be comfy sleeping in that” Richie said, pulling out his draw and finding a shirt for Eddie. He found a clean AC/DC shirt and tossed it behind him. Eddie quickly changed into it whilst Richie stripped to his underwear, pulling an old cartoon shirt from his floor over his head. He finally turned around to see Eddie in his shirt, which came to just above Eddie’s knees.

“You’re so fucking tall Richie” Eddie sighed, sitting on the end of Richie’s bed with a pout.

“You look cute in it Eds” Richie said, laying down on the left hand side of his small bed.

“Did you want me to-“ Eddie pointed at Richie’s floor.

“We shared a bed for years Eds, just fucking lie down” Richie told him, moving over so Eddie could get comfortable. This wasn’t weird, they were two best friends who had shared a bed since they were eight just fucking sleeping. Never mind the fact they had both come out to each other recently and Richie’s heart almost stopped working when he saw Eddie in his favourite shirt. He felt the bed move next to him and then Eddie’s soft breathing filled the room, this eventually made Richie fall sound asleep. 

—

“So you shared a bed and woke up wrapped in each other’s arms and neither of you have said anything since?” Bev asked, her face full of shock but also a hint of a smirk.

“I don’t know how to fucking bring it up Bev, ‘hey Eds did you mean to fucking cuddle into me and have me practically bone you or was it just a huge misunderstanding?’, doesn’t sound good does it Bevvie?” Richie sighed, pulling his hands through his messy hair. 

“Not when you say it like that trashmouth, maybe just tell him about your feelings?” Bev suggested and Richie actually laughed at her. 

“I have no idea if Eddie even likes me like that Beverly” Richie sighed, scuffing his feet into the pavement. 

“You never know until you try, look at me and Ben!” She pointed out, they’d been going out for a few weeks now and the pair of them looked happy at pigs in shit. 

“I’m meant to be picking him up now, so I’ll see you tomorrow Bev” Richie said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

“Just tell him idiot” Bev called, waving goodbye as she headed in the opposite direction.

—   
They were all sleeping over Bill’s, Richie taking the floor in between Eddie’s legs. 

“You seriously need to brush your hair Richie” Eddie said as he pulled his hands through Richie’s curls. Richie leaned back into the touch, allowing Eddie to attempt to pull out the knots in his curls. He tried to focus on the film but Eddie’s hands in his hair was more than distracting. 

“Need to piss” Richie jumped up, leaving the room quickly. He locked the bathroom door, sinking against it. Richie wasn’t sure what was harder, not having Eddie around or having Eddie around all the time and feeling these stupid fucking feelings for him. There was a soft knock on the door and Richie opened it to see Eddie. 

“Rich, I’m sorry if what I did was inappropriate I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable” Eddie said quietly, eyes downcast. 

“What are you talking about?” Richie asked.

“Touching your hair, I didn’t really think until you just jumped up” Eddie was fiddling with his hands. Richie reached out and grabbed them in his own.

“Eds if I tell you something you’ve gotta promise it won’t change anything between us?” Richie said, not letting go of his hands. Eddie nodded quickly. 

“I have these fucking feelings for you, I think I always have but it’s taken me this fucking long to realise that I don’t just want you as a best friend anymore! I don’t care if you don’t like me back but ” Richie’s voice was high and frantic and suddenly Eddie couldn’t think of anything else to do other than wrap his arms around Richie’s neck and place a soft kiss on his lips. 

“You’re an idiot Tozier, of course I like you back” Eddie smiled as he pulled away. Richie grinned, placing his hands on Eddie’s hips and bending down to kiss him again. This one was slower and more gentle, Richie felt himself smiling into the kiss. 

“God Eds, you’re so cute when you’re flustered” Richie said, grinning down at Eddie. 

“Even cuter than my mom?” Eddie asked, humour lacing his voice. 

“Definitely cuter Eds” Richie said, kissing him again. Richie could kiss him forever if Eddie allowed it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a few nights worth of drabble and i kinda liked it


End file.
